


Jaeger that's a terrible idea, so why the fuck not?

by Nyuko_Usagi



Series: The Bottoms and Sasha [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Carlos is a dick, Eren is a dumbass, Everything is crazy!, F/F, F/M, JOIN THE FUN!, M/M, THe whole fam is here dude, Ymir calls everyone babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyuko_Usagi/pseuds/Nyuko_Usagi
Summary: Eren comes to the GC with a shit idea to prank they're siblings. It isn't anything like he hoped, still funny though. In the end he's abandoned by everyone needing to get back to their own life, and for some of them. Their insane thirst for Downton Abbey. (Good show though you should watch it.)
Relationships: Annie Leonhardt x Hitch Dreyse, ErERI!??!?!?!?!, EreMika????, Eremin???, PokkuPikku - Relationship, Reibert, Springles, Who tf knows? - Relationship, Yeah that's it., YmuiHisu, jeanmarco - Relationship
Series: The Bottoms and Sasha [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098509
Kudos: 2





	Jaeger that's a terrible idea, so why the fuck not?

***XxJaEgErBoMBxX has entered: The Gangs all here! group chat***

**☠ Guys I have a fun little idea**

**👻 ur not really doing this are u bro?**

**☠ Of course I am! It’ll be great!**

**🎈 What are u talking about?**

**🥔 I saw some peeps were in her sup**

**🍕 Hey guys what’s happening?**

**🔪 what are u dumbasses talking about?**

**💎 I sense tension!**

**🕊 Hey guys!**

**☠ So I have an idea!**

**🦋 Oh no.**

**☠ For a reaction prank kinda thing.**

**🦄 Someone say prank?**

**🍕 Oh yeah now you come running.**

**🦄 Can’t say no 2 a good prank. Whats the idea?**

**☠ Well I dunno if it’s necessarily a prank but uh…**

**☠ We basically add our siblings. Leave ‘em in for a bit, and then kick ‘em out.**

**🦋 What kind of a prank is that!?**

**🕊 Yeah I have to agree with Bertholdt there!**

**👻 I think what he means is like they’re all confused and like why am I here then randomly we kick ‘em and discuss.**

**💎 Sounds boring.**

**🔪 yeah what she said.**

**☠ Well it depends on there reaction it could turn out as whacc as that hooters experience.**

**🥔 REALLY!? THEN I’M IN!**

**🍕 But Marie is 8…**

**🕊 We’ll keep it child friendly!**

**🔪 yeah sure.**

**🦄 I honestly think if we did this she’d have the funniest reaction.**

**🍕 Aw no! Could you imagine her little face when we kick her out!**

**🦋 She’s tough. I don’t think she’ll be too upset**

**💎 Yo why isn’t Annie here?**

**💖 What do u want?**

**💎 Ah there we go.**

**💖 ???**

**☠ Were going to pull a reaction prank!**

**🎈 He means “Maybe”**

**👻 Martin and Sunny share a phone so I dunno how that’s gonna play out.**

**🦋 I have a bajillion siblings.**

**🔪 i dunno if foster siblings count…**

**🍕 I think they do! Family is family!**

**🎈 SO what I have to text a ouija board?**

**🍕 What?**

**🎈 My mother died while she was pregnant with my brother so he’s dead 2.**

**💎 Holy hell...**

**💖 Damn u got some crazy past girl.**

**💪🏻❤ What’s happening? I just got done with drills.**

**🔪 We’re thinking about a reaction prank.**

**💪🏻❤ Ah interesting.**

**💪🏻❤ What’s this about dead siblings and ouija boards tho?**

**🥔 Just Mikasa being sad.**

**💪🏻❤ Oh… I’m sorry for your loss.**

**🎈 Thank you.**

**☠ So what do u guys say?**

**💎 I mean I guess it could be fun. Do cousins count?**

**☠ I mean if u have no siblings sure I guess**

**🔪 oh hey game changed! i’m in.**

**🕊 I have several siblings so I mean sure why not!**

**🦄 I mean seems a bit faulty but hey why the fuck not?**

**💪🏻❤ I’ll just watch.**

**🦋 I guess I’ll play.**

**🎈 I’m with Reiner in the watching.**

**💪🏻❤ Chill**

**🍕 I don’t know about this.**

**👻 I’m definitely in!**

**🥔 Same!**

**🍕 I’ll think about it…**

**💖 I’ll just watch.**

**☠ Awesome! That’s enough peeps for me! Who wants 2 go first?**

**🦋 I guess I’ll go…**

**💪🏻❤ Finally you volunteer for something! So proud.**

**🦋 Um… thanks… Anyways**

***Sweats has added: FingerGuns, Falcon, UdoN, PorcoSammich, DrunkColt, and Marcellular 📱 to: The Gangs all here! group chat***

**📱 Hey Big Bert wassup?**

**🔫 Oh I’ve never been invited to a group chat before**

**👻 sweet mother of god.**

**🐖 Whats with dis group chat?**

**🦅 Hey BB! Cool GC!**

**☂ Hello.**

**🦋 I somewhat regret this…**

**🔪 big bert? wow what a name…**

**💎 😂**

**🕊 Isn’t that a sesame street reference**

**📱 Yes! It is! Thank u for noticing!**

**🐖 Wait who are all these other people? Historical Angel? Yum! Ir? Totallylethaldumbass?**

**☠ Whoa dude.**

**🦄 This isn’t as many people as I expected.**

**💖 Well um.. Hey guys.**

**☂ Hello Ms. Annie! I haven’t seen you in a long time!**

**💖 I told u to just call me Annie.**

**🦅 Oh that’s Annie!? Hi Annie! We’ve all missed u!**

**🎈 This is kinda sweet ngl**

**💪🏻❤ Ikr**

**🦅 GABI!?**

**💪🏻❤ Nope. Reiner.**

**🦅 Oh. Sorry.**

**💎 Wow they really are clueless lol**

**🐖 Are you going to explain what’s happening?** **  
** **🥔 Are you really a pork sandwich!?**

**🐖 Wtf?**

**📱 Nah just a play on words.**

**🥔 Awww.**

**🐖 gross**

**☂ I am curious though, why have we been added here?**

**🦋 Um**

**🦋 Fuck! Do it now Eren!**

**🔫 Do what?**

**☠ Yee yee bitch!**

***XxJaEgErBoMBxX has kicked: PorcoSammich and FingerGuns from: The Gangs all here! group chat***

**☂ Why did you remove them!?**

**🔪 daaaaaamn**

**🦄 lmao**

**🍺 Hey what’s dis for?**

***XxJaEgErBoMBxX has kicked: DrunkColt from: The Gangs all here! group chat***

**🦅 Hey he just got here! Why are you kicking people Jaygear bomb?**

**☠ I’m offended by that terrible spelling of my name.**

***XxJaEgErBoMBxX has kicked: Falcon and UdoN from: The Gangs all here! group chat***

**📱 Wow am I the last survivor? Natural selection hit me! My body is ready!**

**🦋 I’m sorry brother!**

**📱 You did what was meant to be done! You have high ground!**

**☠ U know what…**

**🎈What?**

**☠ “Marcellular” can say because they’re cultured.**

**📱 Oh wow! My dankness has saved me! *dabs***

**🦋 Wow.**

**☠ For now anyways**

**🕊 This already really is something.**

**💪🏻❤ You can say that again.**

**💖 Well um enjoy the show while ur here Marcel.**

**📱 I will! I will!**

**🔪 alright move bitch mamas turn.**

***Yum! Ir added Daisy to: The Gangs all here! group chat***

**🥔 Where is she?**

**🕊 Daisy’s probably busy right now.**

**🍕 I mean it’s 2:45 she should get home from school soon right?**

**🔪 yeah she should be.**

**👻 So we have to wait!? Duuuuude**

**📱 Beep beep imma sheep beep beep imma sheep!**

**☠ so cultured!😌**

**🦋 Can you stop looking at my brother like he’s some exotic specimen?**

**📱 Aw but Bert I am an exotic specimen.~**

**💖 You have 2 say the magic spell.**

**🦋 I’m not typing it in the group chat!**

**🎈 What magic spell?**

**🍕 👀**

**🦄👀**

**🕊 Yeah magic spell?**

**🦋 BONK! Go 2 horny jail!**

**📱 Aw okay.**

**🥔 PFFFFT THE MAGIC SPELL IS THE HORNY JAIL MEME!**

**👻 lmao**

**💪🏻❤ ngl I kinda expected it.**

**🍄 Hiya!**

**🔪 sup?**

**🍄 Nothing much school just ended.**

**🍄 Hows Historia? What’s this group chat for?**

**🕊 I’m doing good thnx for asking!**

**🍄 Hiya Historia!**

**🍕 Hey Daisy!**

**🍄 Pizza pfp, username is freckles, types grammatically correct. Hiya Marco!**

**🦄 I suddenly feel like a ghost anyone else?**

**🍄 JKirflurry? U used that thing from the create a rapper simulator game we played? Ah that’s funny! Is Bertholdt in here too?**

**🦋 💙**

**💪🏻❤ Always with the friendship hearts**

**🍄 💙**

**🥔 Aw she’s so sweet. Ymir is like the opposite!**

**👻 Yeah!**

**🍄 Haha I don’t know if I should take that as a complement or not.**

**📱 But is she cultured?**

**💖 That’s the one question u ask?**

**📱 Why wouldn’t it be?**

**☠ Damn I almost don’t want to kick her.**

**🍄 Why would you kick me? Isn’t that assault? WAIT DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE!?**

**☠ Nevermind.**

***XxJaEgErBoMBxX has kicked: Daisy from: The Gangs all here! group chat***

**💎 She was cute. I like her.**

**🔪 👀**

**💎 Not like that! Not like that!**

**💖 lol**

**🦋 Well it’s nice to know she’s just as bubbly as always**

**🍕 Yep! Uh Eren this was your idea how about you go next?**

**☠ Yes lets goooooo!**

**📚 Hey guys! Just got finished with testing. What are we talking about? I could use a break!**

**☠ ARMIN!**

**📚 😐**

**☠ Your just in time for Zeke’s reaction!**

**📚 Reaction? Reaction to what?**

**🎈 He’s going to add him here then kick him out.**

**📚 Why?**

**🥔 Because it’s funny!**

**📱 Exactly!**

**📚 Who are you?**

**🦋 That’s my foster brother Marcel.**

**📱 Do you like memes?**

**📚 Um some of them…**

**☠ GUYS SH! IMMA ‘BOUT TO ADD HIM!**

**🦄 lmao you don’t need us to stop chatting to add someone Jaeger.**

**☠ Oh. Right.**

**🍕 Haha.**

**🕊🤭**

***XxJaEgErBoMBxX has added StupidChild to: The Gangs all here! group chat***

**🦋 Stupid…. Child?**

**🎈 Pffft Eren-**

**💎 WooooOOOw~**

**🔪 AHAHAHAHAHA! LMAO!**

**🦄 SAME OMFG! 🤣😂**

**📚 I hate myself for laughing at it...**

**🍕 No! That’s rude!..... Okay maybe it’s just a bit funny. 😖**

**📱 You are very stupid child!~ Yes you are a very very stupid child!~**

**👻 HA! That’s such an old meme!**

**📱 Le gasp! Are you a memelord?**

**🥔 Yes! We areeeeeee!**

**🦋 I see you’re making good friends**

**📱 Yes I am. I know the way y’know.**

**🦋 Oh boy…**

**💪🏻❤ It’s okay, just breathe *pats back***

**🕊 Looks like were waiting again.**

**🧦 Just got done grocery shopping.**

**🧦 My phone is going off like crazy. What is the is group chat for Eren?**

**🧦 Wait**

**🧦 StupidChild? Why is that my name? AND WHY IS MY PFP A PAIR OF SOCKS!?**

**☠ Nice 2 see u 2**

***StupidChild has changed their username to: Zeke***

***Zeke has change their profile picture to: 💅🏻***

**💎 Okay I already like you.**

**☠ Ugh don’t**

**📱 Seems cultured.**

**🎈 Your just being bratty now. U know u like Zeke.**

**📚 I mean...**

**🦄 #exposed!**

**👻 Dude I’ve never heard Mikasa call Eren a brat. LMAO**

**🍕 So wait do you do eyeshadow?**

**💅🏻 Um never really experimented with make up but uh I could always start. Why do you ask?**

**🍕 Oh uh nevermind. No reason.**

**🦄👀**

**🦋👀**

**💪🏻❤👀**

**🔪 👀**

**💖 You want my old shimmer palette or something?**

**🍕 Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**💖 Tick Tock**

**💎 I accidentally bought an extra mascara I’ll give it to you.**

**🕊 I have some nail polishes I don’t wear anymore if you want it.**

**🍕 What colors?**

**💖 Neutral and pastel**

**💎 Black what other color would it be?**

**🕊 Um color tinted glitter polish set.**

**🍕 Literally that would go great with the glitter gloss Marie gave me! Thanks I’ll take all of it!**

**☠ Dude.**

**📱 Glippity glomp is that a new gloss?**

**🥔 *claps hands***

**🔪 wow some kind of pretty princess we got right here folks.**

**🦄 I didn’t know you wore makeup…**

**👻 ☕**

**🎈 ☕**

**🥔 ☕**

**🔪 ☕**

**🕊 And it is hot!**

**📱 It’s burns like fire oh mah go-o-o-d!**

**☠ (so cultured)**

**💅🏻 I feel like I’ve intruded on something I shouldn’t have…**

**📚 I feel somewhat the same.**

**🍕 I don’t.**

**🕊 👀**

**💖 👀**

**🍕 I mean… Not that often… Only sometimes…**

**👻 I am seeing a new side of you Mr. Bodt**

**☠ Slay~**

**💪🏻❤ I mean hell why not.**

**🦋 Just don’t let small children do your make up or you’ll probably regret your existence.**

**📱 *My immortal plays***

**📚 That was a good song though!**

**🎈 I feel like silver would suit you. Or maybe bronze.**

**🎈 U are gay so purple would fit.**

**📱 *Barbie girl plays***

**🎈 Or just like rainbow.**

**🦄 Oh mah gawd. Can u not rn house?**

**🎈 Sorry. I’m a fashion major.**

**🎈 Bam wait I just got a canvas idea!**

**📚 Oooh what is it!?**

**🥔 Yeah spill!**

**🎈 I’m not telling. If you really care I’ll show you later.**

**🦄 That makes me scared.**

**🍕 Me too.**

**💅🏻 Well damn anyways um I’m about to get on the road so um cya around.**

**☠ Yeah…..**

***XxJaEgErBoMBxX has kicked: Zeke from: The Gangs all here! group chat***

**🎈 Aw you should have left him!**

**🥔 Yeah he was fun!**

**💎 Agreed.**

**👻 🤷🏻‍♀️**

**📱 I admit he was cool**

**☠ Whatever UHHHHH CONNIE I CHOOSE U!**

**👻 Oh shit is it my turn! Okay okay!**

**🥔 This will be a hoot!**

**🔪 i bet**

**📚 WHoooosh**

***totallyleathaldumbass added paperclip to:The Gangs all here! group chat***

**💖 Paperclip? Why is their name paper clip?**

**🕊 Yeah I even admit thats strange.**

**🦄 I think it’s because they play with paper clips all the time.**

**🥔 YEAH! We made a 20 foot long chain once!**

**📚 Whoa 20 feet!?**

**☠ That’s a shit ton of paper clips**

**🦄 I’ll say they’re closet is legit two storage tubs full of large paper clips.**

**👻 Ey ey that’s the toy they got in elementary then my parents just like hey lets get them more there cheap and they’ll be happy!**

**💎 I mean I guess.**

**🦋 That’s funny.**

**💪🏻❤ Paper clip interesting**

**📎 Whoa whats this thingy?**

**👻 Hey bro! It’s Connie! Who’s typing?**

**📎 Martin was but then I got it now it’s gonna go back to him. And then me. And then him. And then me.**

**🥔 Noice.**

**🔪 system ig**

**🕊 How are you 2 doing?**

**📎 Whoa an angel asked us a question!**

**📎 Were doing good. Martin agrees with me fractions are really hard.**

**👻 No one ever like math class bro**

**🥔 Yo**

**📚 I like math!**

**💪🏻❤ Yeah math class was fun.**

**🦋 You guys are so weird. 🙄**

**📎 Yea i agree with the butterfly**

**💖 What a pretty butterfly**

**☠ 😂**

**💪🏻❤ Fuck off he’s mine!**

**🥔 good going bro 👌🏻 🙄**

**📎 WHOA! Ur allowed to curse!?**

**💪🏻❤ Well crud how old are you?**

**📎 Sunny’s 12 and I’m 13.**

**💪🏻❤ Eh that’s not so terrible.**

**🦋 *shakes head***

**💎 Well damn.**

**🍕 HITCH!**

**💎 oopsie**

**📚 When you finally realize how hard it is not to curse.**

**📎 Wow u guys must curse a lot huh?**

**🍕 Yes, yes they do.**

**🦄 Ey ey ey! Don’t act like you don’t curse!**

**🍕 My point is I’m better at controlling my tongue.**

**🕊 Makes sense.**

**🔪 I control my tongue perfectly thnx~**

**🕊 😳**

**🔪 Oh wait shi-**

**🦋 I think ur okay. They’re probably to young to get that joke.**

**👻 Can you like not thats gross dude.**

**📎 That was a joke?**

**📎 That wasn’t a very funny joke.**

**☠ Personally I thought it was hilarious but then again- smol children**

**📎 HEY! I’m not small! I’m in 5th grade!**

**🥔 Yep that’s right you’re big kids!**

**📎 Sasha are you going to marry my brother?**

**🥔 Uh…. Which one S-Sunny?**

**🎈 Hehe**

**📎 Y’know what she means! Connie! (Don’t do it I heard he’s really gross)**

**👻 EY!**

**📎 Are yooooooou?**

**🥔 Uh-**

**💎 Tea-**

**🔪 ☕**

**🍕👀**

**📱 And it is hot!**

**🥔 Well… maybe I don’t know.**

**📎 I told her that you’d never do it! Haha!**

**📎 That’s not true! Is it?**

**🥔 I never said never! I said maybe. I don’t know yet.**

**👻 👀**

**🥔 What are the eyes for!?**

**🦄 Oop.**

**🦋 If you want you can use my wedding playlist for reference.**

**💪🏻❤ *ahem* you mean OUR**

**🦋 Yeah ours sorry**

**🎈 Well then.**

**☠ Hot…. diggity… darn. (yeah exactly what I meant to say)**

**📱 Like mickey mouse club house? Yeah that’s a bop.**

**👻 HOT DOG! Whoop adoopa doo doo! YEe YeE EEEE~**

**📎 Wait Gabi and the Butterfly man have a wedding playlist together?**

**👻 No lil’ dudes the butterfly man is Bertholdt. And BraunTillDawn is Reiner. You remember them from last summer right?**

**📎 Aren’t they both dudes tho?**

**📎 Yeah.**

**💪🏻❤ ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN.**

**🦋 Oh god pls-**

**🎈 ...**

**💪🏻❤ WE’RE GAAAAAAAY!~**

**📱 Opera style we stan👌🏻**

**🕊 *adjusts spectacles***

**🔪 *wipes tear from eye* Wow what a song~**

**💎 Sweet Carolina I do declare~**

**📎 Oh.**

**🦄 I swear one rude word kick ‘em Jaeger.**

**📎 WHAT!? What does it mean to be kicked jaeger?**

**🍕 That’s a little bit threatening isn’t it Jean? I mean there kids…**

**📚 Yeah it’s new and different to them.**

**🦄 🤷🏻‍♀️ I dunno...**

**🔪 whoosh whos side to take?**

**📎 Why?**

**👻 Why what?**

**📎 Why do two men like each other?**

**🦋 Because gender doesn’t matter (at least in our opinion) it matters what’s on the inside.**

**📎 Oh.**

**🕊 Yeah it’s about truly loving the other person. I mean it has somewhat to do with how the person feels about people of the same gender so I guess it does matter a bit…**

**🍕 But that’s only because your supposed to love all of that person!**

**🦄 Right…. And y’know…. Hormones.**

**💖 And what it all boils down to,**

**🍕 JEAN!**

**🦄 Hey they’re in 5th grade they’ve probably seen the puberty video!**

**🎈 Is everything's gonna be fine, fine, fine!**

**☠ Horseface gotta point. 10th grade math teacher. Mr. Ackerman hot AF!**

**📚 Eren pls-**

**🥔 Got one hand in my pocket! And the other ones giving a, high five!**

**☠ Damn I thought I was gonna explode every time walked in there.**

**🦋 Okay but same tho….**

**🎈 Eren SHUT UP!**

**💪🏻❤ 👀 Bertl...**

**💎 The fact Sasha, Annie, and Mikasa are singing Ironic by Alanis Morrissette in the BG lmao**

**👻 Yeah dude lmao**

**📎 The what?**

**📎 I’ve seen it.**

**🔪 we don’t know who’s who kid put a little S or an M when you type.**

**📎 M- okay then knife person.**

**👻 Pffft knife person 😂🤣**

**🕊 I mean- Pffft 😖🤭**

**📎 S- I’m the one who saw it!**

**📚 I mean that makes sense. Women usually go through puberty at a younger age then men. That’s part of the reason why they’re shorter then men.**

**🕊 Uhhhh CHANGING THE SUBJECT! UM! Did you guys have a valentines day party at school?**

**📎 M- Yeah! I got a bunch of valentines!**

**📎 S- So did I! And there were these yummy cookies! And we watched a movie!**

**🎈 That’s nice. I got no valentines.**

**☠ You spend valentines day alone you set yourself up!**

**🎈 I wasn’t complaining**

**🥔 Wait why do you spend V-day alone?**

**📎 M- Yeah that’s weird.**

**🎈 I dunno I like 2.**

**💖 Fair enough IG…**

**📎 S- this is boring…**

**☠ What’s that? Kick you okay then.**

***XxJaEgErBoMBxX has kicked: paperclip from: The Gangs all here! group chat***

**🍕 Well um that was sudden.**

**🕊 Can’t lie it was getting a little bit boring**

**📱 So hold up whos Mr. Ackerman? Wait wasn’t that the 9th grade science teacher?**

**🦋 He was our math teacher.**

**🎈 I mean teachers do get moved so it makes sense that you had him for science.**

**📱 So wait you had a teacher crush on Mr. Ackerman?**

**💪🏻❤ Yeah….. You did?**

**☠ He was attractive!**

**🦄 He was rude.**

**🎈 I agree w/ Jean I didn’t like him either.**

**🦄 THANK YOU!**

**🍕 I mean he was alright.**

**💖 I could care less**

**📚 He wasn’t horrible. I think he just had a lot on his mind.**

**🎈 Eren I know you have like a long ass list of teacher crushes but for fucks sake.**

**🎈 SHUSH UR MOUTH HOLE!**

**💎 Didn’t go to the same high school but damn….**

**🥔 he was so mean. He stole my potato chips.**

**🕊 👀**

**🍕 👀**

**🥔 whoa.**

**🔪 didn’t you mention that at that one place though bertl?**

**🦋 What?**

**🔪 yeah you like expressed some weird body lang when i brought up our math assign**

**🔪 or was that because of reiner?**

**📱 lmaooooooo**

**🦋 NEXT PERSON.**

**🔪 avoiding the question i see**

**🥔 bro**

**🥔 I’ll go.**

***Brotato added KayKay to:The Gangs all here! group chat***

**🕯 What do u want I’m busy.**

**🥔 Well that was rude~**

**🕯 I was in the middle of making bread! But ig it’s fine now because I have to let it rise.**

**👻 SOmeones acting prissy**

**🕯 Oh I didn’t know other people were here. I can’t read that. Totally what?**

**👻 Huuuu it’s Connie. That’s all u need 2 kno**

**🦄 Can’t can’t help but to ask what kind of bread you’re making.**

**🦋 I was curious 2 ngl**

**💎 I mean homemade bread is…**

**🕯 Damn there are a lot of people in here**

**☠ And they just keep comin’ and they don’t stop comin’!**

**🎈 land on my feet!**

**📚 And I hit the ground running!**

**🕯 I don’t know who any of these people are…. House?**

**📱 It’s free real estate~**

**🕊 so cultured!**

**☠ 👌🏻😫**

**🕯 Sasha who am I talking to?**

**🥔 You know them! Remember last summer!**

**🕯 So!? I don’t ur friends!**

**🍕 Really? I swore you talked with some of us!**

**🥔 Why don’t you try to guess who we all areeee!**

**🦄 Yea and tell us what kind of bread ur making**

**🕯 ugh fine…. Um JKirflurry…. Uh the 2 toned haircut guy?**

**🦄 Yes I am “the 2 toned haircut guy”**

**🍕 lolz**

**🔪 lmao**

**🕯 Uh freckles is….. Uh the one man with uh the cute smile and dark brown hair?**

**🍕 I’m flattered. Yeah I guess so wait how tall was I?**

**🕯 Much taller than Sasha.**

**🍕 Yeah I guess that’s me.**

**🥔 lmao this is so funny!**

**🕯 Shut up I’m trying!**

**👻 Well u already know I’m Connie**

**👻 Some people are hiding though and need to come out!**

**💪🏻❤ sorry!**

**💖 ….**

**🕯 BraunTillDawn…. Is that Gabi?**

**🔪 pfffft**

**💪🏻❤ EVERYBODY THINKS I’M MY COUSIN! I AM REINER!**

**🕯 Oh… I don’t remember what u look like sorry…**

**🦋 Hehe ohhh boy.**

**🕯 Um Lion💖 hmmm… Um… I dunno The black haired asian girl? Mikasa?**

**💖 No.**

**🕯 Oh sorry! Um Lion heart… hmmm….. Eren?**

**☠ Are u serious…..**

**🕯 Oh! Sorry… I don’t know who u are Lion heart…**

**💖 Annie if u were wanting to know.**

**🕯 Oh! Okay! Um So then is Sweats the the nervous looking tall guy who I saw pop pills in his mouth at least three times?**

**🍕 Daaaamn.**

**👻 lmao**

**☠ *lifts hands* bro.**

**💖 hehe**

**💎 welcome to the shady neighborhood!**

**🔪 tea!**

**🕊 Hot tea!**

**🥔 Serving it up on this silver platter!**

**🦄 on the house! #exposed**

**🦋 Yeah… um those were anti-depressants….**

**🕯 Are you okay?**

**🦋 They’re not prescription or anything. I’m fine.**

**📱 Hit the whoa for me~**

**🦋 Already did thnx for the reminder tho**

**🕯 Neat… so um Historical angel… Hisia?**

**🕊 It’s Historia but close enough! 🤭**

**🕯 Got it… uhm Yum! Ir ….. Is that… Ymir?**

**🕊 Oh and you remember her name!**

**🔪 lmao**

**🕯 Ey ey! I talked to her a lot!**

**📱 Well there’s still lots of people you haven’t guessed!**

**🕯 Marcel?**

**📱 yes.**

**🕯 YAY! I GOT ONE!**

**🕯 M’kay Um Hitch is Hitch it says it in her username… ChArmin’ well that’s obviously Armin.**

**📚 Yay u win all the points. ╰(*°▽°*)╯**

**🕯 And the House… I don’t know… House? What kind of name is that?**

**🎈 Make it spanish…**

**🕯 casa….**

**🎈 My house.**

**🕯 Mi casa…. MIKASA! OHHHHH! HI MIKASA!**

**🎈 Hello Kaya.**

**☠ Took ya long enough!**

**🥔 I’ll say!**

**🕯 Is that it? Did I catch ‘em all?**

**💎 Yeah I think so. Pfft I can’t get over the fact that everyone thinks Reiner is Gabi lmao!**

**💪🏻❤ SHUT UP! It’s not funny!**

**💖 It is fucking hilarious!**

**🦋 I mean…**

**📱 Why are we still here? Just to suffer?**

**📚 ngl I feel bad for him though I feel that.**

**🕊 I feel it 2**

**🔪 what are u on about? Oh wait nevermind….oof**

**🍕 Uhm… I’ve been thinking about it….**

**☠ Oh?**

**🦄 What’s the verdict chief?**

**🍕 Uhm well I guess a little while can’t hurt?**

**🎈 Well add her**

**🥔 EXCITING!**

**🍕 Well she doesn’t exactly have a phone it’s an ipod so how do I do that?**

**☠ Should be just a regular phone number.**

**🔪 yeah i was gonna say…**

**🍕 Oh okay then!**

**🥔 WAIT! KAYKAY IS STILL HERE!**

**🕯 Aw darn I thought u forgot about me!**

**☠ U know what…. U can stay for now.**

**🕯 Aw can I? Thnx Eren!**

**☠ Uh huh…**

***freckles added princessmarie to:The Gangs all here! group chat***

**🦄 Oh boy…. o(*////▽////*)q**

**🎀 gasp Jean!? What’s this chat thing? I was listening to music!**

**🍕 Hi Marie! It’s Marco!**

**🎀 Marco! I missssss uuuuuuu 💖**

**💖 Oh wow guys look it’s me… 🤭😒**

**🎀 Lion💖? Who is that?**

**🎀 What are all these weird names above this title?**

**🍕 This is a group chat Marie.**

**👻 Alright I am officially crying!**

**********🥔 ur sap u know that Connie?**

**🎀 gasp! Theres so many people in here!**

**🔪 you bet.**

**🎀 Ymir? Why is your profile pic a knife? That’s not very lady like~**

**🔪 oh i see u. U wanna go?**

**🎀 Go where? Shopping? You’d take me!?**

**🕊 Ymir stop-**

**💪🏻❤ Digging deep aren’t we?**

**🔪 u see this knife reiner?**

**🎀 Oooh I like your picture! Ur name is cute too!**

**🕊 Well thank u!**

**🕊 btw it’s Historia!**

**🎀 gasp! Historia I missed u!**

**🕊 I miss u 2!**

**🎈 this is 2 much my heart can’t take it.**

**👻 Mine can’t either!**

**📚 Yeah I think were gonna need that doctor Hitch.**

**💎 What?.**

**🦋 The cuteness! It’s overwhelming!**

**🎀 Oh no what’s wrong? DOn’t die!**

**💖 THere fine don’t worry about it.**

**🎀 Hm… ok then**

**🥔 Man Kay kay u do spend a lot of time with Ymir..**

**🕯 Whats that supposed to mean?**

**🥔 “I just sit back and observe.”**

**🕯 It’s easy**

**💖 true**

**🔪 the ways man**

**📱 Oh sorry didn’t see u there! I busy bbbbblllocking out the haters~**

**📚 A new name for your process I guess! Lolz**

**🎀 gasp! Armin! I miss u!**

**📚 Aw um I miss you too Marie!**

**🎀 WAIT!**

**🍕 What’s wrong?**

**🎀 WHy do some of your guys names have curse words in them….**

**☠ Not mine**

**💎 I’m guilty**

**👻 Sorry dude just try not to look at ‘em…**

**🎀 😒 fine…**

**💪🏻❤ And she already knows how to use emojis…**

**🦄 She’s like the emoji queen~**

**🎀 Jean taught me! 😁🤗**

**🍕 Yeah….**

**📱 And that’s when he knew. He f*cked up.**

**🎀 Nuuuuuu stop cursing! 😡**

**🥔 lolz**

**💎 this is funny to me cause she’s gonna get older and like spew 'em**

**🍕 HITCH!**

**🦋 Well maybe not you don’t know that.**

**💎 The coconut curses what do you mean she won’t?**

**📚 I’m a…. Coconut…. I thought I was a pumpkin….**

**☠ In my book you're just cute and round.**

**📚 Eren stoooop~ 🤭**

**🎈 God.**

**🎀 That’s so rude! I would never curse!**

**💎 Yeah, and I thought I was gonna marry Jean when I was your age~**

**🎀 Well ofc he wouldn’t marry a rude person like u.**

**🔪 THAT”S CAP! THATS CAP! BOI THAT”S CAP OHHHHHH!**

**👻 MARIE 1 HITCH 0 OOOOOH!**

**🥔 SOmeone call an ambulance! But not for me-**

**💪🏻❤ GET THE COLD WATER AND APPLY THE BURNED AREA!**

**📱 OHHHHHHHH! A TARGET IS RAPIDLY APPROCHING!**

**📚 B U R N ~**

**💖 Get rekt! JAJAJAJAJA!**

**🦄 I mean- Uh what?**

**🍕 Marie….**

**🎀 What? It’s pretty true.**

**☠ Daaaaymmmmm**

**🕊 THat was savage!**

**🎈 Agreed.**

**🍕 ……**

**🎀 I’m not a savage!**

**📱 *I’m a savage plays***

**🎈 That’s a bop tho~**

**🦋 👌🏻**

**💎 Yeah Imma savage!** **Classy, bougie, ratchet (yeah)**

**🥔 Sassy, moody, nasty (hey, hey, yeah)**

**🕯 Acting stupid, what's happening? Bitch (whoa, whoa)**

**🦄 (I can’t resist I’m sorry) What's happening? Bitch (whoa, whoa)**

**🔪 I'm a savage, yeah** **!**

**🎀 Stop cursing!**

**🍕 Guys as amazing as that performance was you should tone it down.**

**🎀 Jean i’m disappointed in you.**

**🎈 haha**

**🦄 I’m sorry princess**

**🎀 U should be.**

**☠ lmao get rekt horseface!**

**🦄 Can it Jaeger.**

**🦋 What would you do if there was a child right in front of you?**

**📱 ch ch pow!**

**💪🏻❤ Well then…**

**🎀 I have a question.**

**🍕 What is it?**

**🎀 Who are all these people?**

**🎀 It’s rude to not introduce yourself.**

**🎈 Oh oh I’m so sorry I’m Mikasa… Or y’know House.**

**🎀 Interesting**

**🦋 I’m Bertholdt!**

**🎀 Oh yeah. Your baby sitting skills are respectable.**

**🦋 Thnx**

**🕯 I’m Kaya but I think u already knew that.**

**🥔 Sasha in the house!**

**👻 Connie 2!**

**🎀 I missed u guys!**

**👻 Same!**

**☠ Eren Jaeger malady**

**🎀 Pleasure**

**🍕 Oh brother…**

**💎 Read my name.**

**🍕 Hitch!**

**💎 🤷🏻‍♀️**

**🎀 You should be sent to boarding school for your wild behavior.**

**💎 Aw ya think so?**

**💖 Okay but seriously. Hitch stop.**

**💖 She’s 8.**

**💎Right, right sorry. I keep thinking she’s Kaya’s age.**

**🕯 I- 😷 (16 is the prime of ur life they say)**

**💖 Thnx 💕**

**🎀 And who are you?**

**💖 Annie.**

**🎀 Oh. Nice to meet you Annie.**

**🎀 Thank you putting your friend in line.**

**💖 *girlfriend**

**🎀 Huh?**

**💖 SOmebody else go~**

**📱 Marcel! Howdy! Do you like memes?**

**🎀 Howdy! And yes I like cat memes.**

**📱 classic 👌🏻**

**🔪 ymir, you should know this.**

**🎀 And I do.**

**💪🏻❤ Reiner not Gabi. Please say you didn’t think I was Gabi?**

**🎀 I’m so sorry…. I did… Sorry…**

**💪🏻❤ Huuuuuu**

**📚 I think that’s everyone!**

**🎀 Hm. Well um what are you supposed to do in here? Is it a game?**

**🕯 You just talk…**

**🎀 Well thats boring.**

**🕊 Not when you have something fun to talk about!**

**☠ Exactly!**

**🦄 Um so did you have a valentines day party at school?**

**🎀 Yes! It was a lot of fun! We got to watch a movie and then we walked around the classroom and did a gallery walk thing. I drew a picture!**

**🍕 That’s nice!**

**🦋 I bet it’s a very pretty drawing.**

**🕊 Did you make rice krispy treats?**

**🎀 Yeah! And mommy let me put fun sprinkles in them!**

**🥔 That sounds so yummy! Did you save any!?**

**🎀 Sorry I ate the last one.**

**💎 Like I’d do the same tho~**

**💖 That’s what everybody cared about on V-day tho. The rice krispy treats.**

**🎈 I remember one time Eren didn’t get one and he cried.**

**☠ NO I DIDN’T MIKASA! GOSH!**

**🔪 really? When was that?**

**📚 Was that 2nd grade?**

**💖 omg I remember now lmao!**

**🎀 That must have really sucked.**

**☠ It did.**

**🦄 HA! So you admit to it!**

**🍕 Over a rice krispy treat? I mean okay it was 2nd grade.**

**📱 They ask you how you are and you have to say that your fine but youre not really fine but you just can’t get into it cause they would never understand-**

**🦋 Ah yes the classic depression meme. *breathes it all in***

**💪🏻❤ You okay there pal?**

**📚 But you're not really okay and you just can’t get into it cause they would never understand-**

**🎈😆 Pffft Armin-**

**🎀 Why are you sad?**

**👻 I’m cackling😂🤣**

**🦄🤣**

**🍕 Sameeeeeeee~**

**🎀 Why are you laughing they’re sad! That’s not funny.**

**🔪 no marie it’s a meme it’s supposed to be funny.**

**💖 you’ll understand once you reach puberty.**

**🎀 gasp! Does puberty make you sad!? I don’t want to reach it then!**

**💪🏻❤ NO! NO! You want to because that means your healthy. But y’know there are some draw backs**

**🦋 It’s just part of growing up.**

**🦄 Yep easy peasy lemon juice in ur eye squeezy**

**👻 🤣**

**🥔 Don’t even start with the lemons again y’all!**

**🍕 That was tasteless**

**🕊 I mean 👀 I say it was sour-**

**🕯 Excuse me but uh can you kick me now?**

**☠ I mean sure but why?**

**🕯 I gotta get back to work and I don’t wanna be stuck in this chat.**

**🥔Awww by kay kay**

**🕊 Bye bye!**

**🎈 Cya soon!**

**💎 cya round girl!**

**🔪 bye!**

***XxJaEgErBoMBxX has kicked: KayKay from: The Gangs all here! group chat***

**🎀 I feel bad for her she has to work.**

**🥔 She’s making bread.**

**🎀 That sounds like a lot of work.**

**🦄 She never told us what kind!**

**🥔 Probably yeast bread.**

**🦄 Ah makes sense.**

**🦋 I mean it is what most people make.**

**🕊 My sister Freida makes super good pumpernickel bread! It’s so yummy with cream cheese and prosciutto! 😋**

**🎀 What’s prosciutto?**

**🍕 Prosciutto is type of meat that’s usually put on like cheese boards.**

**💖 Remember that wine tasting Hitch?**

**💎 God that was some good tasting food!**

**🦄 Best free samples you’ll get come to fricking Europe!**

**📚 Not this sh*t again!**

**🦄 Sorry sorry I’ll stop.**

**🍕 Boi-**

**📱 I mean it’s not terrible…**

**🦄 wtf!? What do you mean “not terrible”!?**

**📚 Oh sweet lord not again!**

**🎀 Huh?**

**☠ My brain cells are prepared~**

**👻 I think that is impossible to achieve~**

**🦄 There so much love and time that goes into those recipes! Do you not understand the hundreds of years some of these recipes have came from! Each one crafted by European culinary geniuses! It’s not just “okay” It’s a life’s work of superior and acquired tastes! It’s a MASTERPIECE!**

**💖 French onion soup?**

**🦄 Uh…. It’s an acquired taste.**

**🎀 Onion soup sounds gross.**

**🍕 It is. It’s so gross.**

**🦄 😤**

**💎 Really? I didn’t think it was horrible….**

**🥔 I’ve never had it so I can’t judge.**

**📱 Well damn forget I said anything**

**🎀 NO SWEAR WORDS!**

**🦋 Isn’t that all cuisine? I feel like every culture has their highs and lows. Take brownies for example. That was just randomly whipped up one day at some hotel or was it a nursing home? Point is look at how far brownies have come! You could look at any dish not just European cuisine. I think people are allowed to dislike something. If I made cake pops and somebody was like hey these aren’t that great I’d be fine with that. But then if everybody is telling me that it’s not good then it’s simply a bad dish.**

**👻 P R E A C H**

**🥔 Now I’m hungerrrrrrrrry**

**🔪 *claps***

**💪🏻❤ *Claps along too***

**🕊 *adjusts spectacles* Fortissimo!**

**🦄 I guess you have a point….**

**📚 PRAISE THE LORD! HE SETTLES AT LONG LAST!**

**🎈 *tears of joy***

**🦄 You…. Fuck you.**

**🎀 JEAN!**

**🦄 Sorry.**

**☠ Brah~**

**👻 lmao tamed!**

**🥔 T A M E D**

**🍕I did it 1st though so-**

**🎀 What?**

**🍕 I mean uh nevermind I’m an idiot!**

**🔪 ooh marco. ..**

**🎀 What?**

**💎 Scandalous~**

**💖 Hitch don’t**

**📚 I-**

**☠ 🤷🏻‍♀️**

**🦄 👀 Well then**

**🎀 I’m confused**

**🍕 Uh… Don’t worry about it.**

**🎀 Okay….**

**🦄 You want like an internet kiss?**

**🍕 eeeeee leave me alone!😓**

**📱 Wow sounds like someone else needs a bonk on the head huh?**

**🦋 Are u seriously bringing up the H**ny jail meme rn?**

**🍕 Leave me alone! I'm sorry! 😓**

**🎀 What? I don’t understand? Kiss?**

**📚 Just don’t worry about it Marie.**

**🎈 Yeah don’t**

**🕊 Just shield your eyes**

**🦄 I swear y’all trippin’**

**💪🏻❤ yeah um can we kick her now Eren?**

**☠ I dunno… like it feels a bit early Reiner.**

**🥔 I mean you didn’t think so with Daisy~**

**🔪 YEAH!**

**🎀 gasp! Daisy was here!?**

**🍕 Yes, she was.**

**🎀 You kicked her out!? Rude.**

**☠ She was scaring me**

**📚 🙄**

**🎀 I mean she is related to Ymir~**

**🥔 hahaha**

**🔪 OI!**

**🕊 Oop…**

**🍕 Marie, you’re related too Ymir too…**

**🎀 I know. But I don’t see her that often.**

**🎈 Man this girl is savage**

**💪🏻❤ Agreed like daym Bertl you never told me how sassy she was~**

**🦋 I- Well-**

**💎 Oh? 😮**

**👻 Now I’m curious.**

**📱 Is there tea that needs to be spilled?**

**🎀 No, why would you want to spill you tea? You’ll ruin your dress! Oh wait men don’t wear dresses… Hm.**

**📚 I’ve worn a dress.**

**☠ 🥵**

**📚 Eren no-**

**🕊 Stop. Just please don’t**

**🎈 You disgust me… there’s an 8 year old here…. Eren….**

**🦋 I mean I almost had too… I didn’t though…**

**🥔 Y’all better lock it up.**

**🎀 Sweet! Sweet! Misery! Oh yeah!**

**🍕 Okay high five on that! ✋🏻**

**📱 Damn cultured**

**👻 Ikr**

**🎀 ✋🏻**

**💪🏻❤ THat’s a beat though**

**🦋 Agreed although I think it was sweet victory not misery #theweddingplaylistmyfriends**

**🔪 yo**

**🥔 I mean wow**

**👻 Pfft you have spongebob song on ur wedding playlist!**

**💖 😐**

**💎 Sooo Mikasa? Um about that canvas idea you had….**

**🥔 👀**

**🎈 Oh shit..**

**🎈 don’t tell them!**

**🎀 STOP CURSING!**

**🎈 Right sorry about that!**

**📱 I almost did it again! Holy- I mean cow… Yeah Holy polish cow meme….**

**🦋 For a second I thought that was a Britney spears reference… But now I realize it’s “oops I did it again.”**

**☠ Same ^ #thestruggleisreal**

**💪🏻❤ THe polish cow meme never fails to make me crack a smile tho. I dunno why.**

**💖 Really?**

**🍕 I mean it is funny…**

**🎀 What’s the polish cow meme?**

**👻 It’s basically this weird dancing cow with this weird polish song…**

**🎀 Oh… That doesn’t sound very funny.**

**💪🏻❤ WelL Gee ThAnKS!**

**🦋 *pat pat* It’s gonna be okay.**

**📱 Wait… ChArmin’ wore a dress?**

**🕊 Really? I thought you didn’t like getting mistaken for a girl..**

**📚 I don’t but… It’s fun to dress up.**

**🎈 I’m glad you liked the dress I made tho.**

**📚💕 They’re not blue but still thanks friend!**

**🎈 Anytime I like making clothes for you~**

**☠ You made a dress for Armin? When was that?**

**🦄 ….**

**🔪 well um slay ig**

**💎 pics?**

**👻 Da- I mean darn!**

**🎀 Hm…**

**📚 I um-**

**🍕 What?**

**📚 I don’t have any pictures but I think Mikasa has the fashion drafts…**

**🎈 I do but I kinda don’t want to move with all this stuff around me… Um so it was basically a two layer dress with like ruffles. It’s basically a bohemian ruffled dress with long sleeves. Just search up that. It kind of has a bit of a rustic vibe. It was a bit longer than the traditional bohemian ruffled dress.**

**🎀 A what dress?**

**📱 Search it up.**

**🎈 It went down to about his knees. You could also find a pretty good image if you just search two layer ruffle dress. Um I let him pick the colors, well color. He said light purple. (I fitted some of it with a soft white tho) And boom beautiful boy.**

**🍕 Aw I bet you looked cute in it.**

**📚 Thanks. 🥰**

**🎈 He did. I put some flowers in his hair too. I think I took some photo's but there not on my phone.**

**🦋 What shoes did you wear?**

**💪🏻❤ ….**

**🦋 I’M CURIOUS!**

**📚 Um white and black sandals…**

**🕊 Aw that sounds like you’d look so pretty in it.**

**🥔 Yeah! Aw I wish you had pics. You could do a little twirl? Hehe.**

**👻 Oi, oi!**

**🥔 😉**

**📱 It’s like that one vine: Awwwww so handsooooome~**

**🥔 True tho.**

**🦄 I mean-**

**🎀 But those are girl clothes**

**🎈 Fashion is infinitely versatile. Clothing is what you make it, as long as you have confidence in what your wearing (and it’s legal) go for it.**

**🔪 “and it’s legal” i’m cackling!**

**🕊 That’s a valid point though. I mean look at how fashion has evolved overtime.**

**📱 So I should wear that pink jumpsuit in the park?**

**☠ I mean if you want to be chased by a dog-**

**🦄 lmao**

**👻 Pffft**

**🥔 You would get chased tho, have fun in the hospital lol**

**🦋 I’m picturing it now. WHy do you do these things?**

**💖 Because uh… I dunno he’s likes to be weird IG?**

**📱 A magician never reveals his secrets!**

**💪🏻❤ But you’re not a magician….**

**📱 Yeah I am. What do you think I’ve been doing in the attic?**

**🔪 oh?**

**📚 Well um…**

**🎀 That’s gross the attic is probably dusty and has bugs in it!**

**💎Ngl I thought he was watching the “stuff” up there.**

**📱 DOn’t be absurd! That’s Porco! He goes to the library and traces the “ahaha” magazines then makes his own with all the drawings.**

**🦋 Really? That’s what he went to the library for? Well snap crackle pop…**

**💖 Pieck likes to read them for some reason. She says it’s her one secret from him.**

**💪🏻❤ Gross 🤢**

**🍕 Yeah um can we not discuss this here?**

**🎀 I don’t know whats happening.**

**👻 Alright uh somebody scream**

**🥔 CONNIE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**💎 ???**

**🕊 AHHHHHHHH!**

**🦄 What are you guys doing?**

**🔪 even i’m confused**

**📚 I say we carry on.**

**🎈 Agreed. This painting is gonna take a couple days um. Does anybody want it?**

**🦄 What is it?**

**🎈 Not you the people who already know~**

**🍕 Well that excluded me then!**

**🎀 What are you painting?**

**🎈 Maybe one day you’ll find out.**

**🎀 Awwwww**

**🕊 I don’t think so, but thank you for the offer!**

**💎 It would look great hanging up in mine and Annie’s room….**

**💖 No.**

**💎 Aw c’mon~**

**💖 NO.**

**🍕 Now I’m concerned as to what it is**

**📚 It’s not that bad. If nobody else takes it, I’ll gladly take it off you're hands!**

**👻 Wait what is it though? Why won’t you share?**

**🥔 Connie private chat I’ll tell u**

**🦋 Wow… Um this is really going huh?**

**💪🏻❤ Yeah I guess. I do wonder what it is though.**

**☠ If you’re so curious why didn’t you just go to private chat before?**

**💪🏻❤ I’m not THAT curious!**

**📱 I can take ur painting if I want to. (want to) But lucky for you I want to (want to)~**

**🎈 Pfft okay kudos on that though lmao**

**🍕 Classic 😅**

**👻 whoop dee fricking doo my dude. Mikasa. What the frick.**

**🎈 Good, no?**

**👻 I mean… I can’t say**

**🥔 lmao ur like scarred!**

**🔪 lol**

**💎It’s gorgeous~**

**🦄 I feel very left out.**

**🍕 Yeah~**

**🎀 It’s no fun when you keep secrets!**

**🎀 In fact I think thats quite rude**

**💪🏻❤ I dunno kid maybe we don’t want to know..**

**🎀 Ofc I want to know! Also I’m not a kid! I’m a woman!**

**💪🏻❤ Oh oh yeah sorry about that…. Woman…**

**🦋 😂 *wipes tears* lol**

**🔪 ew i’m picturing it.**

**🕊 Poor ymir 🤭**

**🔪 yes poor poor me**

**💎 lmao**

**🦄 Ngl that’s pretty funny**

**🍕 lol agreed.**

**👻 Like why? Why that? Of all things?**

**💖 I thought it was fine.**

**🎈 It's a good idea what’s ur problem?**

**☠ You seemed to like those leopard pants tho Connie I dunno what ur on about.**

**📱 TEA!**

**🦋 Oh…**

**🔪 whoa connie wore leopard print pants lmao**

**🕊 this amuses me.**

**🥔 Historia! Ahhhhhhhh!**

**📚 Why did you put it in lower case?**

**🥔 I’m too tired to uppercase.**

**💎 Ooh does someone need to turn out the light?**

**🥔 No no I’m awake, I’m awake.**

**🦋 HA! LOOK WHO’S BEING THE MOM NOW! (Also Sasha if you really are drowsy you should probably take a nap it’s not good to push your body like that.)**

**💪🏻❤ From the looks of it still you…**

**💎 Yeah…**

**💖 *wheeze***

**🎀 THis is so boring. Adults are weird.**

**🍕 We really are huh?**

**🎀 Yeah.**

**☠ YEE YEE! YEET MARIE!**

**🎀 Huh?**

***XxJaEgErBoMBxX has kicked: pincessmarie from: The Gangs all here! group chat***

**🍕 She didn’t even get to say good bye!**

**🦄 Yeah!**

**📚 Good! Byeeeeee~**

**💖 *le gasp* Good bye eye! Ooh oh~**

**🥔 What?**

**🎈 Good bye! Good bye!**

**☠ 😒😤**

**🔪 do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do~**

**🕊** **The sky was gold, it was rose. I was taking sips of it through my nose.**

**🔪 and I wish I could get back there,**

**📚** **Someplace back there, in the place we used to start!**

**🎈 do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do**

**🕊 I want something!**

**💖 To get me through this~**

**🦋 Hu huh~**

**📱 Yah done?**

**🎈 Yeah I think so**

**📚 We need to cook tonight! I’m feeling vibey!**

**🎈 It’s a date.**

**☠ WHAT!?**

**🎈 🙄**

**🕊 Wait, wait now I’m confused.**

**🥔 Are you two dating?**

**🎈 It’s a fucking expression. Lmao**

**📚 Yeah an expression.**

**🦄 😐 Yeah I think I want to just uh sit back now.**

**🍕 Isn’t that what you’ve been doing?**

**👻 YEah**

**🦄 Some one just go damn it.**

**🦋 a d d i t u d e .**

**🥔 SO I can come then like normal right?**

**📚 Of course you can!**

**🎈 😊 The kitchen is always open!**

**🥔 Aw I luv u guys so fricking much!**

**💎 My turn? M’kay then.**

**💖 Oh shit.**

***BitchIt’sHitch added Carlos to:The Gangs all here! group chat***

**💎 Bitch get online.**

**💪🏻❤ Well that’s a rude way to call to somebody**

**💖 I KNOW RIGHT!?**

**💎 Bitch.**

**💎 Oi.**

**💎 Get online.**

**☠ Well um this is rather uneventful**

**🔪 tell me about it babe.**

**☠ Babe?**

**🔪 chill i’m taken.**

**🕊 she calls everybody that. 🤭\**

**🎈 …….**

**🦋 Yeah it caused me a lot of problems in high school 🙄😒😤**

**💪🏻❤ LISTen it was odd to me!**

**👻 Lol just ALL the annoyed emoji’s lmao**

**🥔 Swerve~**

**📱 ahchoo profanmitys,ms,mn,**

**🍕 ???**

**💎 Oi!**

**💎 Carlosssssss don’t ignore me!**

**👨🏻‍💼 The hell do you want?**

**🍕 Shnapples man…**

**👨🏻‍💼 Who is Freckles?**

**👨🏻‍💼 Hitch I swear if you put me in another group chat-**

**💎 I did.**

**👨🏻‍💼😧 W H Y ?**

**👻 It was Eren’s idea!**

**👨🏻‍💼 Who’s Eren?**

**☠ Me mothertrucker!**

**👨🏻‍💼 Wth?**

**📱 Mother trucker dude!**

**🥔 That hurt like a butt cheek on a stick!**

**👻😂🤣🤣🤣 *Wheezing I cannot dude!***

**🦄 👌🏻🤣🤣**

**💪🏻❤ I’m just disappointed in myself and humanity now. 😖**

**💖 Oh boy back to square one! 🤣**

**👨🏻‍💼 Why are they’re so many people here? What’s with your insipid humor?**

**☠ Oh hohoho I fancy me a glass of wine mmm! (that’s this guy in a nutshell)**

**🎈 Pfffft Eren- no-**

**📚 That was kinda mean….**

**🦄 I mean is it pretty tasteless… Oh wait your speaking english.**

**🕊 OMG I DO THAT SOMETIMES TOO! LMAOOOOOOOO!**

**🔪 do what?**

**☠ Who cares~**

**🦄 So sometimes. Er wait why don’t u tell her Historia?**

**👨🏻‍💼 What is going on?**

**💎 hehehe**

**🕊 Okay then!**

**🥔 Oh we’re about to get educated!**

**👨🏻‍💼 DOn’t you hehehe me you little shit!**

**🕊 SO when you can speak another language and it’s a romance language like Spanish or French some of the words are a lot like english words (which makes sense because all of the romance langs were based on one another) So you think that is means something slightly different than what the person is actually saying.**

**👻 I’ve done that several times! Or like when u mix up grammar! Ugh so annoying but kinda funny~**

**💪🏻❤ Sounds like a real issue.**

**🍕 Indeed.**

**📚 Interesting**

**🎈 Sounds annoying.**

**🦄 It is because you feel really stupid.**

**🥔 Probably 10x worse for Connie then lmao**

**👻 OI!**

**☠ lmao roasted.**

**👨🏻‍💼 All of you people are really getting on my nerves! What is this chat for?**

**💎 Mn you’re kinda annoying my to**

**🔪 yeah just nah babe~**

**👨🏻‍💼 Excuse me who do you think you’re talking to?**

**☠ Hitch you may have the honors**

**👨🏻‍💼 Honors? Honors for what exactly!?**

***BitchIt’sHitch has kicked: Carlos from: The Gangs all here! group chat***

**📱 Well guess you could say we really HITCHED onto that one! AHAHA!**

**🦋 I hate that it’s funny lol**

**💎 WooOOw you put my name in a pun.**

**🎈 I have no clue as to what kind of emotion you are trying to portray..**

**📚 Same.**

**☠ So hold up was that everybody?**

**❤ I think so**

**👻 DId you change your pfp**

**❤ Ah yeah. The flex thing felt like a bit of a…. Flex ahaha**

**🦋 Somebody kill me now.**

**🔪 i’m offering**

**🕊 YMIR!**

**🔪 shhhh babe it’s an inside joke.**

**📱 Pretty dark inside joke**

**🦋 I’m a pretty dark person.**

**☠ 👀**

**👻 I’ll say! One time I found his poetry book on the floor and I avoided him for a week after reading the shit inside.**

**☠ 👀 oop**

**🦄 That kinda scares me.**

**🥔 You okay there friend?**

**🦋 Yeah I’m good.**

**❤ This makes me wonder what’s in that drawer you keep locked.**

**🦋 CHANGING THE SUBJECT!**

**🍕 Um… so that’s a wrap? Everyone went?**

**☠ Well I guess we can execute Marcellular now.**

**📱 I except my death but one finally thing.**

**☠ And what would that be peasant!?**

**🎈 Eren I-**

**📱 DO you know why I love nestle crunch?**

**☠ Pulls rope to guillotine**

**📱 AH!**

**🦋 Goodbye brother! Good bye! *wipes tears from eyes***

**🔪 good bye!**

**🕊 THis role play is very strange…**

**💎 Ya think!?**

**❤ You’re telling me sis.**

**📚 How many places have you lived?**

**🍕 Who are you asking?**

**☠ Lalalada the basket is filled with his BLOOD!**

**🦄 WHOA WHOA WHOA! HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE.**

**🎈 THat’s dark… But I can’t say otherwise, I’d be a hypocrite**

**📚 I- what is happening?**

**💎 Imma just-**

***BitchIt’sHitch has kicked: Marcellular from: The Gangs all here! group chat***

**🦋 BROOOOOTHER!**

**🦋 Okay yeah this roleplay is tiring imma stop now.**

**❤ Wow alrighty then.**

**🔪 well um it’s nearing like lunchtime for me so I gtg babes.**

**🕊 Yeah I’m pretty hungry too. We’ll chat later guys! Bye!**

**🥔 Aw bye!**

**🎈 Good bye**

**🦄 cya!**

**🍕 Bye bye!**

**☠ cya bros!**

**📚 See you later!**

**🦋 bye!**

**💖 Au revoir.**

**❤ Roast peta for me!**

**🦋 Ymir come back I need that knife.**

**💎 well then**

**🎈 Oh no this sucks now.**

**📚 Why?**

**🎈 Because I have paint everywhere and I don’t want to move.**

**🦄 #thestruggleisreal**

**☠ Fight it! C’mon you move if you want to win!**

**🍕 Isn’t it a bit late to be eating lunch though? It’s like 2:30.**

**🦄 I’d say it’s a stretch but I don’t think it’s too late.**

**🦋 Wait what time do you eat lunch then?**

**💎 Borrrring bye bitches~**

**💖 Yeah bye I’m watching Downton Abbey~**

**🥔 WAIT I WANNA WATCH DOWNTON ABBEY! I’M COMING!**

**🎈 Oh shit fuck that I wanna watch it too!**

**🦋 Aw wait for me!**

**❤ tf is downton abbey?**

**🦋 It’s our thing. Um bye!**

**☠ Well then.**

**🍕 Guess we’re not answering Bertholdt’s question. Haha.**

**🦄 Yeah….**

**❤ Well um bye IG….**

**🦄 Yeah um bye**

**🍕 Good bye!**

**☠ Bye!**

**📚Have a good day everyone!**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I clearly have no clue what I'm doing... Um. Hope you enjoyed that? Sorry If you wanted to see Gabi or you want Mikasa to test a video of her using a Ouija board. This was already really fucking long. I'm sorry it's not the best, BUT HEY! These kinds of fics don't have to be! (Also sorry if I made you mouth water at the thought a a juicy, delicious, BBQ pulled pork sandwich) OH BY THE WAY! Mikasa's canvas idea was Jean and Marco in 1895 style dresses (Of course by a window in some amazing background!). If you've read Little Women or Florence Nightingale you should know what I'm talking about.


End file.
